<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In His Heart by DominusFero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246137">In His Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero'>DominusFero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best About You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Coronavirus, Cute Ending, Daniel Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadniel (Camp Camp), David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Quarantine, germaphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The governor has shut the state down in an attempt to combat Coronavirus. It's the apocalypse minus the hellfire and Daniel could not be anymore uncomfortable. Germs are a plague, a poison but this? This COVID-19 is something entirely new. With the stress of a wayward society bringing him down and his stifled family lashing out, what will Daniel do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel &amp; Max (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), David &amp; Max (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best About You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In His Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything is closed and food is scarce. And wtf is with people hoarding toilet paper? COVID doesn't make you shit, it steals your ability to breathe.</p>
<p>Enjoy some relevant fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing open the back door, Daniel shoved his way inside with his arms full of groceries. He was grumbling to himself in annoyance. This stupid outbreak had caused nothing but trouble. No toilet paper, no hand sanitizer, hardly any bleach, much less any fresh or frozen food. But he would weather it all for his family.</p>
<p>Setting some of the bags down on the countertop, Daniel paused when he overheard some scuffling from the living room. Naturally curious and a tad nosy, Daniel quietly moved about the kitchen as he put things away, occasionally looking through the opening to the living room.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>sooo</em> fucking boo-oored!” Max whined as he rolled over onto his back on the living room carpet. He had been aimlessly flipping through television channels for the millionth time this afternoon. Netflix was boring. Live television was bland. And according to the news, other streaming services were losing speed due to high traffic. What else was there to do?</p>
<p>This inane pandemic known as the Coronavirus outbreak had ruined life as the boy knew it. Any child would admit to disliking school, that much was true. However, schooling could provide some form of stimulation. Now there was nothing.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sorry, Max, but you know very well that the governor wants to undercut the probability of cases in the state. We’re under a state of emergency, all to minimize the spread.” David replied matter-of-factly without looking up from his novel.</p>
<p>“I get that,” Max grumbled as he stared at the ceiling, “as stupid as it is to shut down every fucking fun thing. But what I don’t get is why I can’t <strong><em>do</em></strong> anything.”</p>
<p>“You have books you can read. You also have games. You have coloring books. You could do your homework-”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant, dumbass,” Max growled, flipping onto his stomach. “I’m talking about your fucking boyfriend and how he won’t even let me breathe in his general direction.” Daniel winced when he heard that. He was used to Max’s constant disapproval and complaints, but this was different. “<em>Wash your hands, Max. No friends allowed, Max. We can’t let the virus infect us, Max. Six squares of toilet paper only, Max. </em>I’m not even allowed to go outside, dammit!!”</p>
<p>“Now, Max, Daniel is just looking out for us and trying to be conservative. You’ve seen the news; toilet paper is a scarcity now.” There was a silence as Max presumably glared at David. “<strong>But,</strong> I suppose it is a little excessive.”</p>
<p>“<em>A little?</em> David, he wears a surgical mask <strong>indoors</strong>, with paper booties!” Daniel stared at his electric blue hands as if they had offended God. Perhaps he <strong>was</strong> taking things too far. He had always been a health-conscious person though some might call him a germaphobe. Most days, Daniel would be cleaning. It was common to find him fretting over every speck of dust and crumb of dirt that entered their impeccable home. He cleaned so much that Max nicknamed him, Mr. Clean. Admittedly, Daniel found it funny and fitting. But today, these comments stung. “He doesn’t even let you kiss him anymore, not that I care or anything.”</p>
<p>Daniel’s heart dropped. No, that was not true! He gave David kisses all the time! Did he not? Gripping onto the counter with intensity, Daniel strained to overhear the conversation. His latex gloves squelched under his powerful grasp.</p>
<p>“Mm, I do miss being able to cuddle while we lie in bed. Just us two together, holding hands beneath the covers. Danny moving closer to whisper in my ear-”</p>
<p>“Ugh, gross! TMI, old man!” Max squealed in disgust, audibly clapping his hands over his ears to drown out David’s romantic mush. Shifting against the carpet could be heard, followed by the crunch of extra weight settling on the leather couch. “But, um, I hope he comes around.”</p>
<p>Daniel’s heart plummeted into his stomach. Had he been romantically neglecting David in such a way? Picking up a box of microwavable popcorn, he scrutinized the image of the happy family munching on the product. Suddenly, his chest felt heavy. When was the last time they had ever watched a movie together?</p>
<p>Setting the box down, Daniel straightened his posture, glancing longingly towards the living room. He could see Max curled up against David, his head in the redhead’s lap. David had his legs propped up on the coffee table, something Daniel would typically make a commotion over. But seeing them rest like that together, indulging in some mindless television, it felt more important than a clean tabletop. And he wanted to be a part of that.</p>
<p>Peeling off his gloves and removing his mask, Daniel set his protective gear on the counter. He lingered for a bit, considering his words carefully. Then, as quietly as he had entered, he exited the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he called out weakly, unsure if the two had known he had been home. The instantaneous look of joy in David’s face upon his entrance suggested he had not known.</p>
<p>“Danny! How was your trip to the store?” David chirped excitedly. Then a quizzical look spread across the redhead’s face. “Danny, where is your mask? And your gloves?”</p>
<p>“I-I took them off,” Daniel answered, standing awkwardly in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Huh. What’s the occasion?” Max asked, sitting up slightly so he could lean against David’s stomach.</p>
<p>“N-No occasion.” Wringing his hands, Daniel felt his heart race. There had to have been a trillion invisible microbes spawning in this room. Swallowing roughly, Daniel inhaled deeply. “I thought that perhaps this weekend, we can let your friends come over.” He suggested uneasily. “That is, if their parents allow it.”</p>
<p>Max’s eyes lit up with a newfound hope.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Daniel nodded, still anxious at heart. Max jumped up off of the couch and hugged Daniel by the legs. “Thank you so much! Now move, I have a call to make!” Max bounded up the stairs, giddy and bursting with excitement.</p>
<p>“But only if they promise to take a bath here!” Daniel called after the boy. There was no response. Now only he and David were left downstairs. Alone. Together.</p>
<p>“That was kind of you.”</p>
<p>“I-I just wanted to make amends. He needs to have some fun, you know.” David nodded, rising from his seat on the couch. Daniel remained in place, too tense to move. So naturally, David came to him. “David, I-I-” Daniel tried in vain to speak his mind. Words failed him at every turn. He simply could not justify how he had acted. For months on end, he had ruled with an iron fist. He dictated every minor detail with authority all for the sake of health. But all he had done was indirectly torture them with boredom. And he could not bear to let that continue. “I’m sorry! I-it’s just…well, this entire ordeal! I can’t bear the thought of you or Max catching this horrible illness!! A-And I know that I haven’t been exactly fair. I was, well, I was more overbearing and controlling than I meant to be. I will admit that. But it was justified! I think.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it was. Danny, we both know you’re only looking out for us. And we appreciate it. I can’t imagine what I would do if any of us got sick. Golly, I can’t imagine what those families who do have people under quarantine are thinking. But as terrible as it is, we’re safe and healthy, all thanks to you.” David smiled warmly, taking hold of Daniel’s hands. Their eyes met, sharing a fondness that had only grown over time. “That’s what I like best about you, you know. You’re so caring and protective. Everything you do is done with mine and Max’s best interest at heart and we are so very much grateful for that.” Daniel felt David tighten his grip, his eyes watering with emotion. He wanted to cry so very much. Hearing such sweet words after so many years of false praise, it meant the world to him. And to think that at one point he wanted to stab this man. “But I’m especially proud of the progress you’ve made. You haven’t threatened to kill anyone in ages!” Daniel chuckled. Of course, David would be ecstatic over something so simple.</p>
<p>“I still feel as though there are other things I could work on.”</p>
<p>“And I’m sure there are, but some of those things are quirks in your personality. Don’t ever feel like you have to change those, Danny. I love you for you.”</p>
<p>The weight in Daniel’s chest began to lighten. Only David could soothe his internal pain with kind words. Still, there was one burning question he had to ask. Well, it was more of a request.</p>
<p>“I-I thought maybe tonight we could watch a movie or two? Maybe make some homemade pizza? Max seems to enjoy that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“I think he would love that.” David drew Daniel into a tight embrace. “I would love that.” As much as he enjoyed the comfort of a hug, Daniel felt his happiness falter.</p>
<p>“I heard what you and Max said about me earlier.” He mumbled into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “That I don’t kiss you. That we don’t snuggle as much anymore.” Dropping his hands from David’s waist, Daniel began to twist the hem of his shirt into a tight ball. A bright blush painted his cheeks as his ears grew red. “You must think I’m a horrible boyfriend for that.”</p>
<p>“No, Danny, I don’t!” Holding the blond out at arm’s length, David looked him earnestly in the eye. “I miss those things, yes, but I know how you feel. I know this whole virus thing is scary. I know that it bothers you. I would much rather you feel comfortable and safe than force you into anything you don’t want to do.”</p>
<p>Emotionally torn and internally conflicted, Daniel looked down at his hands, his grip tightening on his shirt. Letting go of his shirt, he closed the gap between himself and David, pressing their lips together.</p>
<p>David squeaked out in surprise, taken aback by the sudden action. One foot moved backward to step away; Daniel followed with a step forward. He forcibly grabbed hold of David’s collar to hold him in place. David relaxed, the tension of surprise melting as he realized he had missed this too much to fight it. Daniel’s grip loosened, his hands falling to his partner’s waist. His body curved into David’s, desperate to feel him against him once again. The two parted for a second, their lips practically touching. Eyes barely open, Daniel was floating on cloud nine. Softly he whispered, <em>“I love you”</em> before hungrily devouring his partner once again. He spared David no chance of escape.</p>
<p>Hidden from view, barely visible from where he sat on the landing, Max observed the pair. As much as he wanted to express his disgust in a loud and overly exaggerated way, he knew better than to spoil such a tender moment. At least, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>